Tomber
by Lentilles
Summary: Longtemps, ils n'ont fait que tomber.


_Ce texte se base uniquement sur le film et peut donc diverger des comics, desquels je ne connais absolument rien._

* * *

**1\. Rocket**

Douleur.

_… il ne doit pas oublier …_

Douleur.

_… il doit se rappeler …_

Douleur.

_… qui il est …_

Douleur.

_… tous les autres …_

Douleur.

_… il doit se souvenir …_

Douleur.

_… ce à quoi il ressemble …_

Douleur.

_… ceux qui ne survivent pas …_

Douleur.

_… il ne doit pas oublier …_

Douleur.

_… quelque chose …_

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

•

Même quand ils le lâchent la douleur ne le quitte pas. Elle part, brûlante, de son épine dorsale et irradie tout son corps. Son corps qui ne ressemble à rien. Son corps qui change à chaque passage entre leurs mains. La seule constante, c'est la douleur. Les aiguilles laissent des flammes qui ne veulent pas s'éteindre, le consumant en permanence. De sa colonne vertébrale jusque au bout de ses nerfs, tout brûle.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a été. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. Pour ce qu'il en sait, il pourrait très bien avoir été créé par eux, et n'avoir jamais rien été d'autre. La seule chose qu'il connait, c'est la douleur, c'est la sensation d'être un brasier ardent, c'est la torture d'être démonté et remonté. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Pas de souvenir, pas de sommeil, pas d'avenir. Aucun espoir que cela cesse. Il ne connaîtra rien de plus. Juste le supplice. Juste des nouveaux corps qu'il ne remarque même pas. Juste la douleur. Pour l'éternité.

Comme une chute sans fin.

•

Douleur.

_… lui …_

Douleur.

_… tous …_

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

_… quelque chose …_

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

•

Il est recroquevillé sur le sol, dans un énième corps brisé. Il n'a conscience de ses membres que par la douleur qu'il en reçoit. S'il avait plus de force, il s'écorcherait certainement. Il se mutilerait. Il arracherait la brûlure des aiguilles. Il extrairait sa propre moelle. S'il avait plus de force, il ferait quelque chose.

Comme essayer de se rattraper.

•

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

_…_

Douleur.

_… quelque chose …_

Douleur.

_… faire quelque chose …_

Douleur.

•

Il a eu conscience d'un jour. Il a commencé à les compter. Il a vite perdu le fil, mais ce n'est pas important parce qu'il a recommencé. Parfois, il arrive jusqu'à trois. Mais le plus souvent, il ne va que jusqu'à un.

Peut-être que s'il peut avoir conscience du temps qui passe, alors la douleur n'est pas la seule chose qu'il connait.

Peut-être que s'il peut avoir conscience du temps qui passe, alors il peut reconnaître son corps.

Et ralentir la chute.

* * *

**2\. Drake**

Il tombe et le silence vient d'un coup. Un silence liquide, parcouru de puissants et tranquilles battements, si différent du vacarme qu'il vient de quitter. Du vacarme dans lequel il vit. Du vacarme de la haine, de la colère. Du vacarme qu'il utilise pour ne plus entendre la peine.

Il entend ces battements, il les ressent également. C'est la pulsation d'un cœur. C'est le murmure d'une conscience. C'est une pression régulière qui détend son corps brisé par son pire ennemi en même temps que son esprit, brisé par ce même ennemi des années plus tôt.

Pour la première fois depuis ce jour, il se souvient. Porté par la sérénité d'une chute dans le liquide encéphalique d'une créature céleste morte depuis des siècles, il se souvient que sa vie n'a pas toujours été bruyante. Il se remémore ce qu'il y avait avant la haine, la colère, la peine et la douleur.

Une femme qui l'appelait amour et une petite fille qui l'appelait papa. La douceur d'une vie où il ne regardait pas la mort dans les yeux. Un endroit où rentrer le soir, où s'abriter le temps que passe le mauvais temps. Son cœur qui se gonfle de chaleur. Ses bras qui se referment sans faire mal et ses paumes ouvertes pour caresser.

Il ne se bat pas pour retrouver cela. Au contraire, il se bat pour l'oublier.

Et alors qu'il tombe, dans le silence et dans les pulsations lentes et puissantes, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Plus du moins.

Quel gâchis qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt. Parce qu'il n'a pas de prises sur lesquelles s'appuyer pour arrêter sa chute. Il coule et son corps brisé ne peut pas lutter contre. Il tombe, mais cette-fois ci il ne pourra pas remonter.

Il sombre dans le silence. Il sombre dans ces battements. Il sombre dans ce qui fut la conscience d'une créature céleste et qui va devenir son tombeau.

Et puis soudain, le mouvement s'inverse. La chute devient une élévation, une remontée vers la surface. Il n'en aurait pas été conscient si une pression juste au bon endroit ne l'avait pas sauvé. Mais il est vivant. On lui a offert une deuxième chance.

* * *

**3\. Groot**

Lorsqu'il a quitté sa planète par accident, il n'était encore qu'une jeune pousse qui ne connaissait rien du monde et à peine de lui-même. Il est tombé droit dans un tourbillon de bruits, de couleurs, d'êtres, d'ambiances et de toutes les choses qui composent la galaxie. Sans cesse baladé à droite, à gauche, en direction de tel système solaire ou de tel autre, il n'a rien appris. Il s'est contenté de végéter, parfois suivant des mercenaires ou des convois profitant de sa force et de sa naïveté.

Les hommes, et les membres d'autres espèces, sont toujours en hâte, comme si le temps passe trop vite. Il les voit s'agiter sans comprendre pourquoi. S'entretuer sans comprendre pourquoi. Coloniser sans comprendre pourquoi. Il les assiste mais sa conscience sylvestre vole bien plus haut, dans un lieu plus poétique et plus serein où le soleil et l'eau sont les seuls impératifs.

Plusieurs fois, il s'est régénéré. Détruit par une explosion ou débité par une hache, son puissant corps a volé en éclat. Une brindille de lui-même a trouvé son chemin vers une terre meuble et y a planté ses racines le temps de grandir à nouveau. Il profite alors de n'être plus qu'un végétal ornemental pour sentir le temps s'étirer lentement. Et lorsqu'il peut de nouveau avoir des jambes, il tombe de nouveau dans ce monde éclatant et rapide qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre et à connaître.

Un jour pourtant, il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui semble aussi perdu que lui. Il est aussi petit que lui est grand, aussi agile que lui est gourd, aussi poilu que lui est recouvert d'écorce, aussi désillusionné que lui est confiant. Ils sont aussi différents l'un que l'autre des êtres humanoïdes qui mènent la galaxie et dans son esprit simpliste, c'est suffisant.

Il ne connait que quatre mots, mais l'autre en connait pour deux et, à force de persévérance, cela devient suffisant également.

Le monde est toujours aussi incompréhensible et confus, mais il ne tombe plus dedans. Il est au contraire bien ancré au sol, à côté de son ami, et dorénavant c'est le monde qui tourbillonne autour d'eux.

* * *

**4\. Gamora**

Toute sa vie elle a cru tomber. De nid de vipères en nid de vipères, elle n'a jamais côtoyé que des ennemis, jamais expérimenté que la survie. Sans cesse, elle essayait de s'accrocher aux bords, griffant les parois jusqu'à en saigner, dans une lutte sans fin contre le monde entier. Ses parents biologiques, son père adoptif, ses frères et sœurs, ce qu'on forçait dans son corps, les génies du mal et les gardiens de la paix. Tout était son ennemi. Rien n'était son allié.

Quand enfin elle a réussi à donner un mouvement ascendant à sa vie, elle n'a pas cessé de lutter pour autant, consciente que la chute la guettait à chaque instant. Portée par ses amis, elle s'est au contraire battue encore plus férocement.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette chute devrait être la pire. Elle est exténuée, sa sœur a refusé son offre de paix, ses amis sont vaincus, et la menace de la destruction d'une planète entière est toujours présente malgré leurs efforts et sacrifices. Ils s'écrasent. Littéralement.

Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a l'impression d'être immobile. Stable. Enfin arrêtée.

Protégée dans une sphère de bois vivante, elle est enfin sereine dans cet environnement douillet, baigné dans les feuilles et dans les spores lumineuses. Elle n'est entourée que d'amis. Le monde n'existe plus pour quelques instants. Pour quelques instants, ses ennemis n'existent plus. Pour quelques instants, elle n'a plus besoin de se battre.

Tout est calme. Quelle que soit l'apocalypse qui se déchaîne en dehors, rien ne peut les atteindre à l'intérieur de ce cocon. C'est comme un rêve éternel, à jamais immunisé contre les cauchemars et le réveil. Rien ni personne ne les atteindra. Ils flottent dans le temps et l'espace loin du pouvoir de la gravité, suspendus quelque part entre deux soupirs de la galaxie.

Derrière les protections de bois, le monde est en pause pour les laisser respirer. Juste, pour les laisser.

Et elle ne tombe plus.


End file.
